Orion Poseidonson: the Heir of the Sea Returns
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: In 1945 Orion Poseidonson son of Poseidon and Nyx was banished for not following his uncles orders to kill two children of Hades banished to Tartarus Orion has returned and is now in charge of training his younger sister Persephone Jackson. will follow both book and movie canon as well as the actual Greek mythology
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Name: Orion Poseidonson

Species: Deity

Alias: Eldest son of Poseidon, son of Nyx, son of night, god of chaos, god of Tartarus, god of darkness and shadows, father of wolves, god of storms, god of destruction, god of hunting, god of tides, god of vengeance, god of heroes, heir of the sea, leader of the new gods, Olympus's fallen angel.

Family: Poseidon (father), Nyx, (mother) Hestia (aunt), Zeus (uncle), Hades (uncle), Hera (aunt), Demeter (aunt), Persephone (aunt/cousin), Hercules (Cousin), Andromeda (cousin), Achilles (cousin), other olympians (cousins) Aphrodite (great aunt), Triton (half brother), Delphin (half brother), Amphitrite (step mom) Persephone Jackson (half sister).

Powers and abilities: godlike strength, hydrokinesis, vitakinesis, sailing skills, atmokinesis, electrokinesis, aerokinesis, geokinesis, cryokinesis, pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis, heat resistance, mist control, toxikinesis, immortality, hell embodiment, nether manipulation, pain inducement, hell lordship, precognition, night manipulation, night empowerment, circadian manipulation, darkness embodiment, life darkness manipulation.

Weakness: connection to the kingdom of atlantis, and Olympus.

Name: Helen Zeusesdaughter

Species: Deity

Alias: Eldest daughter of Zeus, goddess of the sky, goddess of nature, goddess of light, goddess of plants, goddess of animals.

Family: Zeus (father), Hecate (mother) Poseidon (uncle), Hades (uncle), Achilles Hadesson (cousin), Orion Poseidonson (cousin), second generation of olympian gods (brothers and sisters) Aphrodite (great aunt)

Powers and Abilities: Deity Lightning Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Lightning Bolt Projection, Immortality Removal, Divine Lord Physiology, Weather Manipulation, Storm Manipulation, Thunderstorm Creation, Sky Lordship, Air Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Lunar Manipulation, Magic Lordship, Almighty Magic, Necromancy, Path Manipulation, Phantasm Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation

Weakness: Connection to Olympus.

Name: Achilles Hadesson

Alias: Eldest son of Hades, god of the underworld, god of hell fire, god of death, god of ghost.

Family: Hades (father), Achlys (mother) first generation olympians (aunts and uncles), second generation olympians (cousins), Aphrodite (great aunt).

Powers and Abilities: Absolute Concealment, Afterlife Lordship, Underworld Lordship, Underworld Manipulation, Divinity Nullification, Meta Fear Inducement, Monetary Manipulation, Necromancy, Undead Manipulation, Necroscience,Order Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Underground Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (precious metals), Soil Manipulation, Fertility Manipulation. Despair Embodiment, Poison Embodiment, Poison Manipulation, Sadness Inducement.

Weakness: Connection to the underworld, connection to Olympus.

Chapter 1

Birth of the New Gods

Before time began there was the Void we don't know how but life sprouted from this empty space it was Chaos the mother/father of primordials Chaos gave birth to the primordials and from the primordials Gaia the earth mother and Ouranos the sky father came three beings, the hundred handed ones, the cyclops and the titans.

Ouranos was disgusted by the sight of his monstrous children and threw them into Tartarus distraught Gaia had a new set of kids the titans she gave her youngest son Kronos a sickle with which he could use to usurp his father and take over the universe, the universe under his command his mother Gaia requested he set his siblings free but like his father Kronos was disgusted by the creatures and so he refused.

Distraught Gaia told her child that he was destined to fall to a child of his own just as his father had fallen to him, so Kronos began eating each of his children his wife Rhea managed to hide one of their children Zeus who grew up and saved his siblings who had grown within the titan king's stomach.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades a year or so after the war began met three who would give birth to their children, Zeus met Hecate and together they had two children Helen, and Hercules, Hades met the primordial Achlys and they had a son named Achilles, and finally Poseidon met the Primordial queen Nyx and together they had a son named Orion

After ten years of war the four children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades now nine helped end Kronos the gods on the very cusp of defeat were saved by young Orion who took up his uncles lightning bolt and blasted the titan king off his throne Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades drew lots Zeus and his two children Heracles, and Helen took the skies, Hades and his son Achilles took the underworld, and Poseidon and Orion took the seas, this is the story of Orion Poseidonson the eldest son of Poseidon, prince of the seas and the future king of the greek deities.

Ancient Greece (birth of the dark hunters)

Orion Poseidonson was riding his horse shadowmere alongside his hellhound shadow claw both of which were gifts from his mother Nyx and father Poseidon, through the peloponnesian countryside Orion thought it was beautiful he had just finished training with his baby brother Theseus as he had done since his fathers first demigod child sometime after the first titanomachy.

Orion felt a cry in the wind Orion could feel when those who were destined to become heroes were in danger so he rode towards where he felt it happen, Orion came across a man about eighteen or nineteen mortal years.

Orion dismounted the shadow steed and walked towards the man, "who are you?" Orion asked the man.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus my lord." said Acheron.

"What happened?" Orion asked Acheron.

"A man I considered my friend and brother did this to me he tried to kill me then left me to die because he wanted what I had, my lord please I want revenge on him." said Acheron.

Now while Orion was the god of heroes he was also the god of vengeance something he and Nemesis got along great because of but while Nemesis just made you feel the need to get revenge, Orion would occasionally temporarily grant the power to gain said revenge.

"I'll help you, you Acheron Parthenopaeus shall be the first of an elite group of immortal warriors I'm creating called the Dark Hunters you mission is to protect the mortals from all the things in darkness trying to kill everything." said Orion giving Acheron a tiny portion of his power but to a mortal it felt like he could take some of the firesist monsters in a fight.

"I shall follow you lord Orion." said Acheron bowing before his new master.

"Rise Acheron Parthenopaeus dark hunter." said Orion and he did and Acheron went out to claim vengeance and then protect the innocent from all the darkness that threatened to overtake it.

Ancient Greece (Beginning of Orion's rivalry with the archer twins.)

Orion was riding through the woods of Boeotia when he saw a mortal man spying on a female figure bathing Orion recognized the figure as his cousin Artemis, "Oh you poor fool, this isn't anything personal but you should know how Artemis is." said Orion as he transformed into a wolf and ponced on the male and tore his throat out.

"I could have taken care of that Orion." said Artemis.

Orion turned back into his human form "yeah but if you took care of it you would have turned him into a deer and let his dogs eat him and that's just a tiny bit cruel to make dogs eat an idiot alive, I decided to make it fast and just rip his throat out.

"Here." said Orion handing Artemis her silver robes.

"Thanks." said Artemis.

"Well see you around cousin." Orion said and he remounted Shadowmere.

"Wait Orion could I get a ride to my camp my horse kind of ran off." said Artemis as she got her clothes back on.

"Get on." said Orion and she mounted the pure black horse behind Orion.

"Where's your camp Artemis?" Orion asked.

"A few miles to the south." said Artemis.

Orion reined his horse in said direction and they began riding towards Artemis's camp.

Artemis noticed something strange about Orion he was still powerful but it felt like his powers were all locked up deep in him.

"Orion you feel different like you watered your power down." said Artemis.

"Oh I asked Zeus and father to take my immortality and make me a demigod for a while I got bored with my immortality and godhood I'll reclaim it when I die a human death." said Orion.

"Oh." said Artemis, Artemis didn't know why but she laid her head against the now demigods back, Artemis wasn't afraid to admit to herself she had a crush on Orion she had learned to hunt from him, the idea for the hunters of Artemis came from his dark hunters, Orion was what she strived to be as a hunter and a leader, and he was what she wanted in a husband, but she swore an oath to never marry and always be a maiden.

Orion stopped Shadowmere and at Artemis's camp and Artemis got off of the horse, "Thanks Orion I'll see you around." said Artemis.

"You to Artemis." said Orion and he rode away.

Unknown to the two of them they were being watched by Artemis's twin brother Apollo, Apollo knew about his sisters crush on Orion and he didn't like that he wanted to be the only male that Artemis gave her attention to even if it was just to call him annoying or tell him to stop flirting with her hunters.

So Apollo came up with a plan to get rid of the son of Poseidon he had heard he ditched his immortality so he thought he was vulnerable so first Apollo made a scorpion to chase the sea child and then he made up a story of how Orion raped one of Artemis's priestesses he wasn't going to mention him by name because he knew Artemis wouldn't by that but he would point him out when he was far enough at sea to not be distinguishable, and the Dark hunters would be to busy trying to protect their master from the scorpion to save him from an arrow.

The next day

Orion was just waking up from his sleep and eating breakfast with his dark hunters when a giant scorpion came into their camp "protect lord Orion." Acheron shouted to the other dark hunters.

The dark hunters attacked the beast and Acheron told his lord and master to fall back that was the only problem with being mortal he couldn't use his usual amount of power without burning out so Orion fell back to the ocean.

Artemis

Artemis and her hunters were eating breakfast when Apollo came barging into the camp Artemis was prepared to tell her brat of a younger brother to beat it till he started talking.

"Artemis it's terrible one of your priestess's was just raped I couldn't get his face but he ran to the ocean." said Apollo.

Artemis grabbed her bow and went to the cliff she saw a dot swimming in the ocean a Scorpion on the shore she notched the arrow took aim and fired hitting the spot but she could have sworn she heard someone scream Orion's name.

Artemis went to go see her priestess but she told Artemis that she hadn't been raped and she hadn't see Apollo at all that day.

Acheron

Acheron and the dark hunters were on the shore fighting the giant scorpion and their master was safely in his fathers domain they just killed the scorpion when they saw a figure shoot an arrow at Orion and hit him they couldn't tell where.

"Lord Orion." the dark hunters screamed, Acheron tried to go get Orion but Kyrian stopped him.

"Acheron stop someone needs to alert Lords Zeus and Poseidon so they can return his immortality." said Kyrian, Acheron knew Kyrian was right so Acheron teleported to Olympus arriving in the middle of a meeting.

"Forgive me my lords and ladies but Lord Orion has fallen and needs his immortality restored." said Acheron.

Zeus waved his hand returning Orions immortality, "let the meeting adjourn Poseidon go see your son my brother." said Zeus and Poseidon teleported away to his domain to find his son.

No one but Artemis noticed that Apollo had an angry face.

Orion

Orion was swimming in the waves away from the coast line when he felt something go through his throat and for a minute Orion couldn't breath and he went under all Orion was inhaling instead of water or air he was inhaling blood and Orion fell into darkness.

Some days later Orion woke up in his room in in Atlantis he felt his neck and realized there was no hole Orion grabbed a dagger next to his bed and cut his hand and saw instead of red blood he bled golden ichor the blood of a god.

Orion came into the dining room his half brothers Triton, and Delphin, along with his step mother and his father hugged him "thank chaos you're ok Orion." said Poseidon.

"Pater, what happened?" asked Orion.

"Your were killed Orion but we managed to return your immortality before Thanatos dragged you to Elysium." said Poseidon.

"What got me?" asked Orion.

"This silver arrow." said Triton handing him a silver arrow, Orion recognized it as arrows he gave to Artemis, this brought sadness to Orions face.

"Why did she do this I thought we were friends." whispered Orion to himself." and he went to his room.

A week later Orion came with his father to Olympus for the meeting which had been cut short till he recovered When Artemis saw him she tried to hug him but he stopped her "if you didn't want see me again Artemis you only had to say so you didn't have to shoot me in the throat." said Orion giving her the arrow that killed him.

Artemis couldn't believe it Orion had been the one she accidently shot "Orion I didn't mean to." said Artemis.

"Forget it let's just get this meeting over with." said Orion no emotion in his voice and Artemis just walked to her throne.

"Apollos the one who told me to shoot you Orion." said Artemis.

"He said one of my priestesses was raped and pointed you out as the one who did it." said Artemis.

"Well that just shows you should get all the info before murdering someone for a crime he didn't commit." said Orion.

Ancient Greece (Dark Hunter, Hunter of Artemis rivalry)

It had been over a century since Orion had been killed by Artemis and in that time the friendly rivalry between the hunters of Artemis and the dark hunters had deteriorated into a more hateful rivalry some of Artemis's more overzealous followers who believed women were better off without men often insulted the male and female members of the dark hunters since they weren't afraid to have sex or fall in love one day.

The dark hunters recruited Calisto the daughter of Lycaon after Artemis abandoned her when Aphrodite forced her to have sex with a bear and give birth to children, Orion took Calisto into the dark hunters and she flourished.

Acheron Parthenopaeus and Zoe Nightshade the second in commands of the two groups knew that something would set off the groups almost volatile relationship it was only a matter of what and when.

One day the hunters of Artemis were talking to a young girl named Phoebe and her brother Damianos, Phoebe was asked to join them Damianos begged her not to abandon him but one of the hunters shot him with an arrow and said Phoebe didn't need him and they left him to nearly bleed out.

The boys soul cried out and Orion approached him and saved him the boy was to young to be a dark hunter so Orion made him a squire to Acheron the boy was trained and eventually took the oath to become a dark hunter.

Ancient Greece (the kid three)

Orion, and his cousins, Helen, and Achilles sat in a meadow on mount Olympus looking on earth watching the mortals the three had been training their mortal siblings and Orion had been leading the dark hunters and they had never had time to spend together in the recent milliniums.

"Man how long has it been since the three of us just had time to spend together." said Achilles.

"It's been a few centuries." said Helen.

Orion just sat on his back as his two cousins talked, "hey Orion you ok?" asked Helen.

"Yeah sorry my minds just been everywhere since Apollo and Artemis nearly killed me." said Orion.

"Rion were not trying to justify Artemis but it was Apollos fault." said Helen.

"I know but I just can't let it go her arrow went straight threw my neck for the first time in my life I felt like I was drowning I wasn't breathing in water or air I was choking on my own blood from Artemis's arrow guys I don't know if I can forgive either of them trust me I know this isn't completely Artemis's fault, I just don't know how to forgiver her." said Orion.

"In all honesty Orion were not rushing you to forgive her but your guy's hunter groups are both trying to kill each other ever since Damianos and Phoebe joined up with them." said Helen.

"I'll try to calm the Dark hunters down but those guys hold an even deeper grudge then I do for what happened." said Orion.

"Well you always have us the three of us are as good as siblings." said Achilles.

"True." said Orion with a smile.

"It will always be like that." said Helen.

Ancient Greece (Bridging the gap between the kingdoms of sky, wisdom and sea)

"Wait what." Orion shouted standing in the throne room of his father.

"You will be marrying Helen Zeusesdauther, and Odessa Athenasdaughter, so as to have us have a connection to Olympus again." said Poseidon.

"Ok they know we left because Zeus has been a real asshole recently right?" Orion asked his father.

"Yes but we help keep balance in the universe so I must rejoin the council and this in your aunt Hera's mind is the only way." said Poseidon.

"I don't want to do this but I will for Olympus and Atlantis." said Orion.

"Just be glad I'm actually close with and find both Helen, and Odessa attractive." said Orion walking out of the room.

A week later saw Orion married to the daughters of his fathers greatest rivals he just hoped his friendship with the two wasn't awkward and it wasn't at all actually and Orion was one of the few gods who didn't cheat on his spouses and they didn't cheat on him.

Ancient Greece (Rise of the Roman Empire)

"So your not moving to Rome even though it's now the new center of the west." said Helen her and Odessa looking at their husband who sat on his throne on mount olympus now the last purley greek olympian.

"The romans have their merits but they aren't like the Spartans I used to fight with they are to set in stone I can't be contained to one fighting style or military tactics but my more petty reason is the way they treat me and dad in worship, while Greece may fall I will live on here with the greeks, but like you all I will live as long as western civilization lives." said Orion.

"Alright Orion we'll see you when the flame moves again." said Odessa and they left for the new Roman base.

"Orion, Tamias has sent word that Hercules is planning an assault on him do we help him." said Acheron.

"Tell Tamias if he needs it we shall assist him." said Orion.

"Yes my lord." said Acheron and he left.

The gods spent centuries in the roman empire and Orion to not feel the call to Rome removed the part of him that wanted to become Roman and gave it to his cousin Hercules Jupiterson who gave him the part of himself that wanted to become greek essentially making them the greek and roman counterpart of each other but they didn't share the same body.

Eventually the gods moved on to the next countries that grew strong till they finally arrived in America in 1860.

But a full year later a civil war began between Orion and the greek demigods and Hercules and the roman demigods, the conflict was so bloody that the gods manipulated the mist so much that the romans and greeks would never ever cross paths again and there was peace among the gods until september 1st, 1939 when children of Hades began the second world war and a war began between the kid three themselves, Helen and Orion facing one they once considered brother and friend and still did.

Achilles was seemingly winning the second world war till Orion and Helen led an army of mortals and their siblings and stormed the beach at normandy and they began to push Achilles all the way back to Germany where in 1945 they won the war.

Orion was a loyal soldier to his uncle and father till Zeus told him to murder two children of Hades, Orion refused and stormed out of the throne room and helped his uncle hide his children he tried to save his uncles lover but he failed.

New York Mount Olympus (how the angel became the devil)

"Orion Poseidonson you are charged with treason to Olympus what say you." said Zeus.

"This trial is a farce you all are doing this because I wouldn't murder two innocent kids whose only crime is being born." said Orion.

"You were given orders by the king of mount olympus and not only did you disobey you helped Hades hide his children from us." said Zeus.

"Orion Poseidonson by a nearly unanimous vote from the council of Olympus you are hereby banished to Tartarus." said Zeus.

"What." shouted Orion, and Poseidon.

"Your taking this to far Zeus, and I don't remember a vote like that." said Poseidon.

"We knew you would not make the rational choice so you were not told." said Zeus.

A hole opened up and Hercules himself stepped in front of Orion smiled at him and Spartan kicked him into the pit.

Orion fell into the perpetual blackness of Tartarus "none of them defended me except my father my own family, my wives they've abandoned me." thought Orion and he landed on his back onto the ground and the first thing he saw coming towards him weapons drawn was the titans he helped imprison here.

Luckily Orion still had his Xiphos he drew it and began fighting his way to the only place he knew he would be safe his mothers mansion I know he's a super powerful deity and he's running to mommy but hey he's exhausted and fighting threw an army of monsters, titans, and other things to get there.

Arriving at his mother's mansion he knocked on the door and his mother came and answered "Orion what are you doing here?" asked Nyx hugging her son.

"The gods banished me." said Orion and he fell into his mother's arms.

"It's ok baby your safe with mommy now." said Nyx and she carried her son to his room in her mansion for if her son ever came to her home.

Orion started training with his mother learning to control the powers he inherited from her that he had neglected since his birth.

"Orion we need to talk." said Nyx.

"Yes mother?" Orion asked.

"I believe you were destined to become the new king of tartarus my brother has ruled this realm for milliniums with an iron fist Tartarus needs a new ruler I believe you are that new king from a prophecy I heard some years ago." said Nyx.

"Mom he's a primordial the physical embodiment of the Underworld how can I not only beat that but become it." said Orion.

"Your not only the son of an olympian but a primordial you are far more powerful than any of the olympians and that's the real reason Zeus sent you here because he feared you power as did Kronos, and Tartarus himself but my mother Chaos and myself we wish to see you and your power flourish." said Nyx.

So Nyx continued training her son and for the first time in a while the prince of night and sea left the night mansion and fought his way to Tartarus himself for ten years Orion fought but for Orion it was one thousand years because every decade was the equivalent to a millenium in Tartarus Orion arrived at the greek devil's throne room the son of Poseidon and Nyx faced the embodiment of the underworld and against all odds he won.

"Your rein as at an end dark one Tartarus is mine now." said Orion as he sat on the throne and he felt the power of his new domain fill him the Angel of Olympus had fallen he was now the greek equivalent of the devil.

Nyx arrived at her sons new palace "well, well, look at the new king of Tartarus." she said walking up to Orion and pulling him into a very weird hug I say weird because she pulled him right into her breast.

"Let me be your queen my son." said Nyx rubbing against her son.

"Mom even for gods that's kind of weird." said Orion.

"Son your uncle slept with and married his sister and they have multiple kids, slept with another sister and had a daughter had an affair with said daughter that nobody wants to talk about not even Persephone herself, your great grandparents who also happen to be your aunt and cousin on my side of the family were mother and son practically, and you married your cousins." said Nyx, and she brought her sons lips to her own. (i'm pretty sure this is all canonically true for greek mythology if myths have a canon)

"Mom i'm still married." Orion said though he was tempted to sleep with his mother who was very beautiful.

"I'm pretty sure your role models all cheat on their wives all the time before you were married you slept with Aphrodite who was married to your cousin Hephaestus." said Nyx.

"I was never proud of that and I had a conversation with Hephaestus about it and he managed to talk it out but at least I was more tactful than Ares who barley tried to hide his affair with Aphrodite." said Orion.

"Yes besides your down here forever your marriage is most likely null and void your so called faithful wives may just start getting male lovers for themselves you've been here one thousand years already they've been apart from your for ten years, let me be the queen who rules beside you here." said Nyx and Orion pinned her against the throne and started tearing his pants and her gown and well there's only so many ways this can go so use your imagination.

Orion and Nyx married and were coronated the new king and queen of Tartarus.

For forty years earth time four thousand years Tartarus time Orion and Nyx ruled Tartarus and punished the guilty some decades Kronos would stir and try to escape but despite his banishment he knew the Olympians were better rulers than the titans and humanity was better off.

Then in 1993 Orion was walking near the doors of death with Nyx when they opened and Nyx pushed him through and he was before his father Nyx and Poseidon closed the doors before anything could escape with them other than Orion.

"Dad what's going on?" Orion asked.

"Zeus and the other Olympians made a mistake banishing you I spoke with your half sisters the fates and it will be a child of mine who completes the great prophecy and I need you to train them plus you've been in there for close to fifty years." said Poseidon.

"Dad if you said it's a child of yours that will face Kronos does that mean you've had one and now I need to do what I always do?" asked Orion.

"Orion I know you wanted me to say I released you because your my son and I love you which I do I had always planned to release you eventually but now if Zeus does find out your back then I have a excuse for doing it and he can't send you back again at least not right away." said Poseidon.

"So you do have a new kid?" Orion asked.

"Yes." said Poseidon.

This is the story of Orion as it would go in myth now I want to explain something new gods which is what I'm calling deities like Orion don't really have to follow the same rules as their parents so its their job to assist in their demigod siblings training and raising them and protecting them from monsters.

Warning Percy will be a chick in this story and this story may or may not follow greek mythology down the incest route when it comes to two siblings.

This is going to be a oc x harem, meaning Orion x harem, what goddesses, titaness, and demigoddesses do you want in Orions harem. 

if anyone insults me for the incest then I want you guys to remember two things, one I'm not the only who writes it and two greek mythology is filled with incest I was not kidding about the Zeus with his female family members and Persephone was like Aphrodite in terms of of beauty every god wanted her and tried to convince Demeter to let them have her also I'm pretty sure Perseus's mom was also Zeus's grand daughter or something like that greek mythology is not afraid of incest or bestiality and I'm only afraid to include one of those things in this story and its not the incest.

Now I will be drawing the darker aspects of this story from greek myth some things will come from the percy jackson series the only light i'm taking from greek myth is the original story of how Hades and Persephone met and fell in love the modern myth makes Hades look like the bad guy but the original ancient myth was that Persephone was brought to the underworld and Hades treated her not as property as the other gods treated their wives (Zeus fucks anything that moves as long as its attractive male or female related to him or not related to him and he doesn't give a damn about Hera) so anyway Demeter throws her tantrum and Persephone comes back Hades says that she partook of the pomegranate and Zeus declares that Persephone shall spend six months in the underworld and six months with her mother tending the fields and that's why we have winter.

I'm writing another Percy Jackson fanfiction with a female Percy and a son of nyx and I'm planning another with a son of Zeus and female percy now tell me what do you guys think is it incest if my son of zeus oc wasn't raised with Thalia and doesn't share the same mother and didn't meet her till the end of sea of monsters both will be oc x harem.

Also if you all have read my percy jackson heroes of olympus kane chronicles and harry potter four way crossover you know that they read all the books of said characters well not really true what their reading are my fanfiction stories based on said books since it would be plagiarism in some people's minds they'll read this the Adrian and Harriet story since in that Adrian and Harriet are children of Hecate and I've referenced the Percy Jackson story in that.

Congratulations you made it to the end of this insanely long author's note I'll see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new Baby sister

Orion's POV

I looked at my father "where am I going and who am I taking care of?" I asked.

"Shes a new half sister her name is Persephone Jackson." my dad said.

"Yes sir." I said,

"Good now here's her address, and the knowledge of what's been happening the last five decades." said Poseidon handing him a piece of paper and showing him everything that's happened.

"Wow Ares had a lot of good years of war and war preparation, and I feel like mortals are just getting more violent." I said.

"Yes, now go take care of your sister." said Poseidon.

"Yes patér." I said and teleported to the apartment in New York.

I appeared alongside dad in a bedroom with a cradle I saw dad smile the same smile he gave all his kids at their birth only this one felt far warmer I knew though I could sense it through my god of heroes domain this girl was going to go far and become one of if not the greatest hero in all of history of the greek gods and olympus.

"Good luck my son." said Poseidon, and he disappeared.

"I won't fail you father." I said to myself.

I sat next to the cradle and since I was a god I required only minimal sleep and tartarus just made it easier to deal with.

The Next day

I was sitting in the room when a woman came in "hello you must be Sally Jackson." I said.

"You must be Orion, Poseidon said you would be coming here." said Sally.

"Mrs. Jackson can I ask you how much do you know about father and me and your daughter for that matter?" I asked.

"I know everything I know your father is the god of the seas, I know your a new god, and I know Persephone is a demigod." said Sally.

"Good your well informed good miss Jackson, my job is to train Persephone and protect both of you from monsters and gods who would want my new sister dead, and I take my job very seriously." I said.

"I'm happy knowing that my daughter is in safe hands." said Sally.

Orion reunites with his hunters

I had been living with Sally and Persephone for a year and I adored my little sister so much but I thought it was time I let Acheron and Kyrian know I was back.

"Acheron can your hear me?" I said in Acheron's mind.

"Lord Orion is that you?" I heard him ask.

"Yes my friend listen I need you to come to New York but discreetly I don't want Zeus or my other family members to know." I said.

"Yes my lord." Acheron said.

A week later I met with Acheron and told him about my sister and told him that if my father sent me on other missions it was his and the other Dark hunters responsibility to watch my sister until I returned from said mission.

"I also know my uncle Zeus broke the oath and had a daughter I want you to send some dark hunters to keep an eye on her and Helen." I told Acheron.

"Yes my lord." said Acheron.

A few years later (Orion threatens Smelly Gabe in his sleep with a knife.)

I stood in Sally and her new husband's room, my eyes glowing a knife in his hand at Gabes throat but Sally woke up and looked at him mouthing no, I knew what she was doing but he didn't have to like it in fact he hated the idea.

Persephone Jackson age 8 (Orion watches his cousins die)

I sat on a roof across from my younger sisters room and watched as she came into her room exhausted Gabe treated her and her mother like garbage I rarely wanted to kill mortals but this mortal just made me enraged beyond belief I was ready to kill the bastard.

"Orion." Acheron called.

"What is it Ash?" I asked.

"Helen and Odessa and another new god son of Hermes are close to camp half-blood but they are being chased by furies and hell hounds, I would send dark hunters but my lord I think you should go you've been back for eight years but they need you not some random dark hunters." said Acheron.

"I can't I have a sister to watch." I said.

"Me and Kyrian can take care of her my lord." said Acheron.

"Keep her safe until I get back." said Orion.

"We will my lord." said Kyrian appearing next to Acheron.

Orion called Shadowmere and he turned into a motorcycle using the mist.

I arrived at half-blood hill in time to see Helen and her sister Thalia overwhelmed I dropped in the center covered in shadows and darkness like a black mist and smoke and I pushed them back.

"Helen." I said.

"Rion is that you, you came back." Helen said.

"Hang on i'll get you and your sister to Chiron and he can heal you." I said.

"No Orion let the last thing I see be you." said Helen and she kissed Orion.

"Orion I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you when you were banished me and Odessa love you and we missed you." said Helen.

"I missed you to but I have something I have to admit I had an affair in tartarus." I said.

"I forgive you Orion you were in there for five thousand years I'd be more surprised if you didn't sleep with any attractive primordials or titanesses down there, Orion I know you don't owe the rest of us anything after we left you to rot in tartarus for years but please look after the demigods they need someone an immortal that can show them the gods haven't abandoned them." said Helen and she and Thalia became a tree.

Orion got up and drew his sword his eyes no longer blue or green but crimson red and it was the last thing the monsters saw before they all turned to blood and dust.

Orion walked back onto the roof his sword covered in blood, "my lord are you ok?" Kyrian asked.

"She's gone guys Helen has become a powerful shield protecting demigods." said Orion.

"We apologize my lord we shouldn't have forced you to watch her pass my lord." said Acheron.

"It's alright, in fact it's reignited the fire that I had before Tartarus, the fire that got me thrown down the pit, the fire to protect demigods and heroes even those not descended from my father, I'm the god of heroes and yet I've been ignoring every other hero for eight years, no more I will protect the heroes of the world that I can." I said and my eyes glowed with power and determination.

Persephone age 12 a few months after the winter solstice

Orion walked towards the empire state building after, Zeus's daughters died he found out that Orion had returned but only Hercules knew about Persephone and for some reason the boy who was daddys good little soldier didn't tell his father, as a thanks for trying to save his daughters despite his decision to throw him in Tartarus Zeus agreed to never send Orion back unless he needed to go back as its new ruler.

Hercules promised not to tell his father about Persephone as long as Orion didn't make physical contact with Persephone till she learned who she really was.

Orion took the elevator up and was at the top of the Empire State building, meeting his cousin Hercules, "Hercules." said Orion.

"Orion." said Hercules.

"It's been many years." said Orion.

"What do you see?" asked Hercules.

"Thunder clouds." said Orion.

"But no lighting, stolen." said Hercules.

"What? You think I took it?" Orion asked.

"Your omnipotence has blinded you cousin, we are forbidden from stealing each others powers especially you and me since you made me your greek aspect and I made you my roman aspect." said Orion.

"But our mortal siblings aren't." said Hercules.

"Your accusing my sister I haven't seen her since she was eight she doesn't remember me or even know who she is because of you." said Orion.

"If your sister is the thief I will tell father about her and he will send her to the depths of Tartarus." said Hercules.

Orion grabbed Hercules by the shirt "If you touch her you will have the fight of your life." said Orion.

Hercules pushed him off "she must return the bolt to my father by midnight on the summer solstice." said Hercules walking away while Orion furrowed his brow then Hercules turned around.

"Or there will be war." said Hercules and a lightning bolt shot down and transported him back to San Francisco.

Persephone Jackson age 12 Persephone's POV

Look I didn't want to be a half blood it's horrible, scary, and gets you killed in horrible, nasty, ways, anyways I was sitting on the school bus from Yancy academy for troubled kids, am I troubled kid you may ask? Well yes, yes I am.

I sat on the bus with all the other students and my best friend Grover, the school bully Nancy Bobofit throwing pieces of her sandwich in Grovers hair, "I'm going to kill her." I said getting ready to get up but Grover stopped me.

"It's ok I like Peanut butter." Grover said.

"In your hair unlikely." Persephone thought.

All the kids got off the bus and went into the museum to a section about greek and roman artifacts.

"There are twelve olympian gods, the big three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." the latin teacher Mr. Brunner said.

"They attained power by overthrowing their father Kronos chopping him into little pieces and the three gods have been rivals ever since always arguing always threatening war." Mr. Brunner continued.

Nancy committed about the naked guy on the stele "would you shut up." Persephone growled.

"Did you have something to share miss. Jackson?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"No sir." said Persephone.

"Tell us Persephone what does this painting depict?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"That's Kronos eating his kids." said Persephone.

"He did this why?" asked Mr. Brunner.

"Kronos was the king of the titans and he didn't trust his kids so he swallowed them erasing any threat they posed, but Rhea, Kronos's wife took their youngest son Zeus and hid him from Kronos." said Persephone.

"When Zeus grew up he returned to his father and freed his siblings there was a big war and the gods won." Persephone said.

A lot of people were snickering and I heard Nancy whisper to a friend of hers "like this is going to matter in real life, I doubt it will say on our job application please state why Kronos ate his kids." I was getting really pissed off at Bobfit.

"To answer miss. Bobofits question Persephone why do you think this will matter in real life?" asked Brunner.

"Busted." said Grover.

"Shut up." said Nancy.

"I don't know sir." I said.

"Oh, well half credit miss. Jackson Zeus did indeed free is siblings by feeding Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine." said Brunner.

"On that happy note Miss. Dodds would you please lead us out to lunch." said Brunner.

Me and Grover were about to follow my least favorite teacher to eat lunch outside when Mr. Brunner called me back, "Miss Jackson could you stay behind I need to speak with you." said Mr. Brunner.

"Yes sir?" Persephone asked.

"You must learn the answer to my question Persephone." Mr. Brunner said.

"About the titans?" Persephone asked.

"About real life and how it applies to your studies." Brunner said.

I wanted to get angry this guy pushed so hard and expected me to be just as good as the other kids, now he didn't expect me to he just as good, he expected me to be better.

"You may go enjoy your lunch now miss Jackson." Mr. Brunner said.

Persephone went outside but caught Mr. Brunner staring at the statue with sad eyes, as if he had been at the girls funeral.

Persephone sat down at the fountain with Grover, "Detention?" asked Grover.

"No, not from Brunner, but I don't get why he's pushing me so hard I mean I'm not a genius." said Persephone.

Orion

Orion stood in the shadows watching his sister and the satyr eating their lunch he knew the math teacher was Alecto in a human form so he had to kill her before she figured out who Persephone was, Orion still held a lot of hatred for Alecto and her sisters for what they had done to Helen and Thalia, but held none for his uncle despite the fact the furies just do what they're told from him.

The ugly red head approached Persephone and the Satyr and dropped her sandwich in the satyrs lap, Persephone had closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to concentrate on not hitting the girl then the water reacted to Persephone and shot out at the red head and pulled her into the fountain.

Orion would have been proud of his younger sister after all very rarely could his siblings use their powers like that it meant she would be very powerful, but he was also worried because he saw Alecto approaching Persephone.

Persephone

Persephone did not remember touching Nancy but somehow the annoying bully had ended up in the fountain and she heard the other kids talking saying things along the lines of "the water it was like it grabbed her." Mrs. Dodds approached her and Grover.

"Time to come with me honey." said Mrs. Dodds with a smirk on her face as if Persephone had done something that she had been waiting all semester for.

"Wait I did it I pushed her." said Grover.

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood." said Mrs. Dodds.

"But-." Grover was saying.

"You. Will. Stay. Here." said Mrs. Dodds, slowly.

"Thanks for trying G-man." said Persephone, Nancy was looking satisfied with herself and Persephone gave her, her personal I'll kill you later stare.

Persephone followed Mrs. Dodds back inside the museum Grover was trying to get Mr. Brunners attention but he was seemingly to engaged in his book, but unknown to all except quite possibly the hidden Centaur trainer of heroes a figure hidden in the darkness was inside the Museum ready to protect his little sister from danger.

Persephone was a little worried and wondered if they had found out that she got her report on Tom Sawyer from the internet, or about the stash of candy she was selling from her dorm, Persephone just thought that Mrs. Dodds was going to make her buy a new shirt but Mrs. Dodds brought her to the room with the statues of the gods.

"We are not fools Persephone Jackson." said Mrs. Dodds.

"Uh." Persephone said.

"Did you think you could hide forever?" asked Mrs. Dodds.

"What?" asked Persephone.

"Admit your wrong doing and it may be less painful." said Mrs. Dodds.

Persephone decided to do the safe thing, "I'm sorry." said Persephone.

"the time for apologize passed long ago." said Mrs. Dodds, and she began to change her leather jacket became giant bat wings, her eyes glowed red like hot coals in a barbecue pit, but her face stayed the same because it can't get any uglier.

Whats even weirder is Mr. Brunner wheeled in, "What Ho Persephone." said Mr. Brunner tossing her a pen, when Persephone caught it it had become a sword the same sword that Mr. Brunner would use on tournament day.

"Die honey." said Mrs. Dodds and she came down on Persephone, Persephone rolled out of the way and she came at her again Persephone did what came naturally she swung the sword and like a sand castle in a fan Mrs. Dodds spread into dust particles.

Persephone felt like she was going to puke up her lunch, her legs felt like jelly, she stood there in the middle of a room a pen in her hand and only the lingering feeling of evil yet also something oddly protective, "It's only going to get harder and scarier from her sister you must be strong like a spartan warrior, but I will always be here for you." said a voice that Persephone couldn't identify but still felt familiar as if it use to whisper her to sleep every night as a child.

Persephone looked around she couldn't she couldn't see anyone who could have said that so she just assumed it to be her imagination, Persephone then went outside the feeling as if she ate magic mushrooms still in her stomach.

Orion

From his place in the shadows Orion put his sword away sense his sister was already showing a natural talent for swords especially Riptide, Orion communicated with his father through a secret Iris message link that Zeus and the other gods couldn't monitor "shes safe for now, and it doesn't seem Zeus or Hades know who she is but the monsters definitely know shes a demigod, as does Chiron, it may not be long before she needs to go to Camp." Orion told Poseidon.

"Remember Orion keep your eye on her now especially as you know someone stole Zeuses master bolt if your uncle learns of her he'll try to kill her as soon as he can." said Poseidon.

"Yes father." said Orion returning to the outside to keep an eye on Persephone.


End file.
